Behave Suspiciously!
by NxE-Forever
Summary: "Erza, why do you and Natsu behave suspiciously together?" asked Levy. "Do we? I really didn't know." Erza answered.


**A/N: This story is kinda linked to the Fairy Tail OVA : Youkoso Fairy Hills!. Watch it for better understanding of this one-shot.**

I posted two fanfics in one day and it feels great.

I present to you my one-shot...

* * *

><p>In the common bath area in Fairy Hills, Levy, Erza, Bisca and Laki were having a bath together.<p>

"Erza, remember the day when I said that you and Natsu behave suspiciously?" asked Levy as she shampooed her hair with a vanilla shampoo.

"Yes. What about it? Didn't I tell you Gray was in the bath with us too." said Erza as she picked her towel and started drying herself.

"Yes, but you never answered why you two act suspiciously with each other?" Levy asked, washing her shampoo off.

"Do we? I really didn't know." said Erza as she raised an eyebrow at Levy.

"Well... forget about it." said Levy as she went back into her own thoughts while applying soap to her small body. Erza hesitated for a short while before heading out of the bathroom, thinking it as a trivial issue.

"Wow Levy! You have guts asking Erza-san something like that!" Bisca exclaimed as she passed on her soap to Laki.

"Nothing is wrong with asking." said Levy, now picking up her towel getting ready to dry herself.

"I think Erza likes Lucy." said Laki randomly with a smirk on her face. Both the females' jaw dropped in disgust.

"Impossible. If Erza heard that, you are so dead." said Levy as she closed the bathroom door behind.

"Whatever." pouted Laki.

That night, Erza was on her bed reading a book, blushing. (One of the naughty books Levy talked about.)

"Yo Erza!" a familiar, joyful voice pierced the silence of her room. Erza jerked and immediately hid the book she was reading under her pillow.

"Natsu? What the hell are you doing in my room? " Erza yelled softly as she did not want the other girls to know Natsu was in her room.

"Oh…I came here to ask if you have seen Happy." he replied as he ruffled with his hair. "I asked Lucy and she asked me to ask you cause Happy likes hang around here a lot."

"I don't know where Happy is and if you want to come into my room please at least knock on the window. I could have been changing. Furthermore, this is a girls' dorm you are **not **suppose to be here." she replied hinting the word 'not'.

"Oh sorry… anyway I will going now." said Natsu as he prepared to jump off the window. Erza sighed but she suddenly remembered the question Levy had posted to her earlier.

"Wait, do you and I behave suspiciously?" she asked with a straightforward face.

"Behave suspiciously? ... No way." he said as he searched Erza's face for reason behind that question.

"Oh okay…Now get out!" she raised her voice slightly for the last three words.

"Ok fine. No need to be a hothead." he replied and leaped off her window. Erza had no more mood to read the book. She headed to her light switch and turn off the lights. After turning off the lights, she realized that her room was darker then usual. It seemed that the clouds had blocked the moon light. She sighed again and walked towards her bed. Suddenly….

"Clang!" a sound was heard and another sound followed, "Bang!"

"Ouchhh…." Erza shouted loudly yet slightly softer. She had banged her foot on a dark black armor which was invisible in the dark and fell on the floor.

"What was that sound?" Natsu inquired as he entered through her widow again. He heard the loud sound thanks to his enhance hearing abilities. He saw Erza on the floor because her white shirt made her visible in the pitch darkness.

"What happen to you?" he questioned as he ran and switched on the lights. His question was answered when the lights flickered on to reveal a black armor beside the scarlet warrior. Even a fool like him would be able to predict what had happen. Erza tripped and fell.

Natsu ran beside her and helped her towards her bed. Once he settled on her bed, Natsu looked at her face and started rolling on the floor laughing. Erza eyes were watery and her mouth curved downwards. (Imagine her when she loses a strawberry cake.)

"What's with that face..." Natsu asked between laughs.

"Stop laughing, you idiot. It was the thickest armor I had and my leg feet hurts bad cause I am not using my boots. (It is true she is barefooted.) I think I sprained it" Erza whined.

Natsu realizing that Erza was really hurt as her feet was blue-black in color and kinda twisted in an awkward direction, decided to control his laughter and asked in a more serious note, "Where are your bandages and cream for leg sprains?"

"The third drawer, there." said Erza as she pointed at a four-drawer cupboard on her right.

"Oh okay!" he replied as he made his way to her cupboard and opened the second drawer. Upon opening, he started blushing furiously. Steam was also coming out of his head. Erza wondered why Natsu was taking his time so she turned her head to the right and her eyes widened in shock. She allowed a faint blush to creep up to her cheeks before grabbing her pillow and throwing it at Natsu's face.

"Creep, I said third drawer not the second!" she puffed as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Fine, fine. It was by accident. I didn't mean to see your panties." he replied as he pulled away her pillow from his face. At that point of time he couldn't help but smell her pillow for a short moment. It smelled like strawberry. It also caused him to wonder how much Erza loves strawberries. He closed her second drawer and pulled open the third to fish out the bandage and cream needed. He walked towards Erza when Erza suddenly shoot out her hands and snatched the bandages away from him.

"You can leave now. I will do it myself." she said as she started undoing the bandage from a bundle. Natsu just stretched his hands and retrieved the bandages back.

"I'm free so I will help. Its good for wasting time." he said with a foolish grin.

"Fine, whatever. Don't you want to go to sleep at all." said Erza with a small blush on her face. Natsu knelt down beside her leg and lifted her feet slightly higher. Upon contact with her feet, he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked at her feet and wondered why it was so small.

Erza realized that he was staring at her feet and questioned him, "Why are you looking at my feet? Something wrong?"

"Nah…. I was just wondering why your leg is so soft and small?" he said not knowing that what he had just said had made the redhead above him blush. Erza pulled her leg back with a strong force which caused it to smash on the bed frame which was the second thickest thing in her house. She shouted in pain again. Natsu felt like laughing but something told him to control or he would die.

Erza grabbed him by his scarf and whispered in a harsh voice, "You laugh, you die~"

"Aye" Natsu immediately countered. Soon, Natsu went back to his job. He applied the cream and gently massaged Erza feet.

"How come you know how to massage?" Erza questioned, indulging herself to Natsu's feet massage.

"Mira taught me when I was bored one day. She was helping Fried massage his hand it got sprained during a mission." Natsu replied, not looking up even once, concentrating in the massage.

"Oh…you're good." Erza mumbled.

"Thanks" Natsu looked up and showed all his teeth. Soon Natsu was finished with the massage and wrapping her feet with the bandage. The room was silence because none of them spoke. They had nothing to speak about in common. After another 3 minutes, Natsu was also finished with the bandage. He placed the cream back to the third drawer made his way to the light switch. He switched it off and made his way towards her window, avoiding the armor on the floor. Just when he was about to leap out of the window, Erza called him out.

"Natsu…thanks." Erza said.

Natsu smiled and replied, "No prob, anyway I didn't know your feet was really weak when you are not wearing your boots. But wonder how did you manage to fight barefooted in the Tower of Heaven?"

Erza felt like throwing her pillow at his face again but she didn't, she just smiled, "Don't tell anyone of what happen today."

"Yeah…" said Natsu as he leaped out of the window into the dark night.

# Next day at the afternoon in the guild hall #

"Hey, Erza! How's your leg?" exclaimed Natsu.

"It's fine and keep your voice down." Erza glared in return.

"Erza, what's wrong with your leg?" questioned Levy.

"Oh yesterday-" Natsu was about to reply when Erza grabbed his collar and threw him out of the guild.

"I told you not to mention anything!" she yelled and stomped off.

"...They do behave suspiciously." said Levy.

"Aye" the whole guild agreed with her including Happy.

"Good, I thought I was the only one thinking so." Levy heaved a sign of relief.

* * *

><p>I can't believe that i managed to write this story finish in a day... Reviews always appreciated ^_^<p> 


End file.
